This invention relates to collapsible, self-erecting hollow structures. Such structures may be used in advertising, or as toys.
Collapsible, self-erecting structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 822,841; 888,774; and 3,234,682. The structures disclosed in these patents, in each instance, can be folded or collapsed to a flat configuration and subsequently erected to a hollow structure, usually by means of an elastic band. The elastic bands in many cases are secured such that they are readily seen by an observer, thus detracting from the appearance of the structure. In other cases, the structures are wrapped with a covering to conceal the elastic bands and the construction thereof, all of which adds to the cost of manufacturing them.
The collapsible, self-erecting structures of the present invention overcome these deficiences of the prior structures disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, and provide substantial improvements in the construction and operation of such structures. Furthermore, the collapsible, self-erecting structures can include extenders which provide a new and unique feature which make them ideal for promoting and advertising a product or service. Further still, the collapsible, self-erecting structures can be packaged and shipped in a unique package which, when opened, permits them to automatically self-erect to thereby add to the attractiveness and uniqueness of them in advertising or otherwise conveying a message to the receiver thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible, self-erecting hollow structure.
A further object is to provide a collapsible, self-erecting hollow structure having a copy extender affixed to or integrally formed therewith.
The above as well as other objects not specifically mentioned will become apparent from the description below, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.